


Mono no aware

by Sunce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Past Present and Future
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunce/pseuds/Sunce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sólo quédate un momento así, déjame guardar esta fotografía en el baúl de mis recuerdos, justo como la primera vez que te miré, como cuando éramos jóvenes”.</p><p> </p><p>Este fic es parte del "Mes AoKise: Segunda edición" organizada por el grupo de facebook AoKiLovers~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mono no aware

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es parte del "Mes AoKi: Segunda Edición" organizada por el grupo AoKiLovers~.
> 
> Para Ross, mi amada waifu, mi alma gemela. Para el maravilloso Staff que organizó este evento y para todas las AoKiLovers~
> 
> Primer día del Mes AoKise, prompt libre y he elegido "When we were young" de Adele. Es una hermosa canción.
> 
> Gracias a Ray Dyer por corregir mis tonterías.
> 
>  
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Mono no aware**

Capítulo único

**_._ **

“Aquí todo el mundo te está mirando,

Porque haces sentir como en casa.”

**When we were Young —Adele**

**.**

Habían transcurrido 17 años desde la última vez que lo había visto, la verdad hacía mucho que había dejado de añorar un reencuentro. Ambos habían tomado caminos separados que los habían llevado muy lejos el uno del otro y él se había resignado a no tener cabida en la vida de Aomine.

La relación que mantuvieron durante sus épocas estudiantiles acabó tan pronto como empezó, y ese hecho no le sorprendió porque era algo que había estado esperando desde que comenzaron a salir, era un temor a lo efímero que crecía con cada día que ellos estaban juntos y que al final se cumplió, él estaba resignado a que en algún momento las cosas se torcerían y terminarían separados y fue por eso que se dedicó a disfrutar cada día que permaneció junto a Daiki. La separación dolió pero fue un dolor soportable por todas las memorias que quedarían grabadas a fuego en su alma.

Ellos eran jóvenes y apenas comenzaban a probar los caminos de la vida así que cuando le ofrecieron a Daiki una beca para baloncesto en Estados Unidos supo que hasta ahí había llegado el “ _nosotros_ ” que estaban construyendo; él no interferiría en los sueños de Aomine, lo amaba demasiado como para ser egoísta y arrebatarle aquello que tanto le apasionaba. Fue él quien terminó la relación y realmente quiso que terminaran en buenos términos pero Daiki no lo tomó muy bien por más que le explicó las circunstancias. Jamás olvidará el rostro de Aomine cargado de furia pero sobretodo de decepción, él estaba dispuesto a quedarse pero no podía permitirlo por más que su corazón rogara que lo aceptara, no quería que dentro de unos años se despertaran como un par de desconocidos durmiendo en la misma cama sólo por haber truncado los sueños del otro, no quería que Aomine se arrepintiera en un futuro de su decisión de quedarse sólo por él así que lo dejó ir.

Los primeros meses después del rompimiento fueron terribles pero afrontó su decisión y trató de no dejarse caer, era doloroso enterarse por medio de otros sobre Aomine porque desde el momento del fin, la amistad que tenían se vio afectada y perdieron la comunicación.

Y así pasaron los años y la próxima vez que supo de Daiki le dejó una agridulce sensación.

En pleno apogeo de su veintena fue cuando lo volvió a ver, no en persona sino a través de una pantalla; estaba mirando las noticias locales mientras las maquillistas realizaban su trabajo cuando apareció un reportaje sobre la estrella japonesa del baloncesto en ascenso, Aomine Daiki era una luz brillante que cegaba a todos así fuera a través de un televisor. Era el orgullo del país, un joven de apenas 20 años había logrado ser reclutado por un importante equipo de la NBA, estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz por Daiki pero al mismo tiempo el dolor irremediable de su corazón lo atormentaba porque cada vez eran menores las posibilidades de que Aomine regresara.

Fue entonces, a raíz de aquel momento que decidió continuar su vida y vivirla plenamente, sin remordimientos y culpas. Pasó los siguientes cinco años cultivando fama, participó en importantes campañas de modelaje e incluso actuó en varios dramas que alcanzaron un éxito mayor al esperado, todos estaban felices por él. La antiguamente llamada “Generación de los milagros” solían reunirse una vez al mes sólo para conversar, él asistía cada vez que podía sin embargo en todas esas veces se sentía desolado ante la falta del As de la tan famosa generación. Cada que solía reunirse con ellos, al observar los diferentes caminos que cada uno de ellos había tomado sólo le plantaban miles de interrogativas en la cabeza, todos dejaron el baloncesto pero en esas reuniones jugaban sets sólo por revivir la sensación del balón entre las palmas de sus manos. La última vez que se reunió con sus amigos fue para anunciarles que dejaba el mundo del espectáculo, todos estaban sorprendidos pero apoyaron su decisión. Una semana después de haberles dicho a ellos anunció en una rueda de prensa su retiro. Estaba en el mejor momento de su carrera así que le pareció el tiempo idóneo para cerrar un ciclo. Los medios de comunicación estallaron tras la revelación y durante meses llegaron cartas de suplicas desesperadas de sus fans rogando que no les abandonara; era una difícil decisión pero era lo mejor, él ya sentía que había dado todo lo que tenía y ahora se encontraba cansado del medio, quería nuevos aires que trajeran paz a su alma. El dinero no iba a ser un problema para sus planes pues había creado una fortuna suficiente para vivir cómodamente durante largos años.

Con 25 años agarró sus pertenencias, recogió los pedazos de su roto corazón olvidado y decidió probar los aires de la prefectura de Miyagi. Se fue sin avisar, simplemente desapareció como un fantasma. La capital de Miyagi, Sendai, le recibió con los brazos abiertos y pronto encontró un trabajo en la universidad de Tohoku siendo profesor de deportes; era un trabajo sencillo, bien pagado y con un horario accesible así que no podía ser quisquilloso. Y así transcurrieron 10 años en una vida pacifica, alejada de los medios de comunicación, de su pasado, de todo aquello que le recordara al amor que dejó ir.

O así lo creyó sino hasta que una mañana de marzo recibió la llamada que lo cambió todo.

Akashi, el siempre buen capitán Akashi Seijuro estaba a cargo de la organización de la reunión de reencuentro del Club de Baloncesto de la Secundaria Teiko. No aceptó ninguna de sus excusas y lo obligó a confirmar su puntual asistencia, como no, lo había localizado gracias a la siempre efectiva fuente de información andante Momoi Satsuki. Y fue así como acabó viajando en un tren bala con dirección a Tokio, tenía una cita con el pasado.

Y era así como había acabado frente a su primer y único amor después de 17 años.

Quería que el mundo acabara en ese instante para que su corazón dejara de latir como si estuviera corriendo un maratón junto a los atletas de Tohoku.

Sinceramente había esperado no encontrarse con Daiki en la reunión pero al parecer había llegado la hora de verse las caras nuevamente.

Pasaron las siguientes horas charlando entre todos de lo que habían hecho durante todos esos años, recibió reproches de parte de los chicos por haber desaparecido sin aviso alguno y después miradas sorprendidas al haberles dicho a que se dedicaba ahora. Al parecer todos creían que Kise Ryōta no podría ser un hombre de tranquilidad pero las personas cambian y el tiempo apremia o al menos así lo sentía justo después de haber intercambiado palabras con Daiki, justo como cuando eran jóvenes.

El ambiente era tan relajado que parecía un déjà vu de sus buenos tiempos en Teiko. Decidieron unánimemente jugar baloncesto, después de todo fue el amor al básquet lo que los unió. Ver cómo las habilidades de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo no menguaron fue motivo suficiente para despertar su vena competitiva; sin darse cuenta se encontró enfrentando a Daiki en un one-on-one y todas las sensaciones que creyó perdidas regresaron en un instante; fue como si las piezas de su corazón se reunieran hasta encontrar su lugar donde encajar, donde pertenecían, y volver a ser uno.

La majestuosidad del momento le robó el aliento, ver a Aomine elevarse en el aire como si flotara y desafiar a la gravedad porque aquel ser era Aomine Daiki y sus tiros eran gloriosos le remontó a la primera vez que lo vio y cómo supo que aquel chico tendría demasiado significado en su vida. El sol pareció también recordar aquel momento porque la manera en que iluminó al moreno fue la misma, como si fuese un reflector y tuviese que enfocar al protagonista, el corazón le latió de prisa y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y todo lo que pudo pensar fue: “ _Sólo quédate un momento así, déjame guardar esta fotografía en el baúl de mis recuerdos, justo como la primera vez que te miré, como cuando éramos jóvenes”._ La clavada fue perfecta y ovacionada por todos sus compañeros, para tener 35 años todos guardaban una excelente condición física.

Decidió tomar tiempo fuera para beber un poco de agua, en realidad sólo necesitaba tiempo para recomponerse y deshacer el nudo de emociones que se habían trabado en su garganta. Estaba en ello cuando sintió la presencia del responsable de su estado sentándose a lado de él. El silencio les acompañó unos minutos, a lo lejos los demás jugaban otro set.

—Gracias, Kise. —Daiki fue el primero en romper el silencio que los estaba envolviendo.

—¿Por qué? —Él no entendía la razón de sus palabras pero habían bastado para esfumar la tensión del momento.

—Por haberme permitido vivir mi sueño. Estuve molesto durante mucho tiempo, Kise, pero también me ayudó a ver tu punto de vista. Tenías razón tal vez en algún momento ambos nos hubiéramos cansado el uno del otro. —Aquellas palabras estaban calándole hondo, sabía que en algún momento tendrían que hablar de ello y ponerle fin a aquel ciclo que dejaron inconcluso para continuar con sus vidas pero no creyó que sería apenas se volvieran a ver—, o nos hubiésemos culpado de no haber vivido lo suficiente. Lo que digo es que creo que aquel tiempo no era nuestro momento.

—Tienes razón, Aominecchi. No era nuestro momento. Tal vez nunca lo fue, pero me alegro que estemos arreglando las cosas. —Hacía mucho que no usaba una sonrisa de comercial pero no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos arruinaran lo que podría ser el retorno de su amistad con Daiki.

—Kise, hemos vivido lo suficiente; ya no somos aquel par de jóvenes con ganas de comerse el mundo. He vivido todo lo que soñé alguna vez pero aún me falta algo, tal vez lo más importante. —La mirada del moreno brillaba con determinación—. Me falta la persona que alegraba todos mis días, lo he vivido todo sí pero solo y eso ya no puede seguir así. He regresado para quedarme, dejé el básquet profesional, aún no sé qué haré de ahora en adelante pero sé que quiero que sea a tu lado. Ryōta este es nuestro momento.

Las piezas de su corazón estaban juntas de nuevo, unidas y latiendo al unísono. Habían vuelto a casa.

No había duda ni temor mientras recorrían y saboreaban la boca ajena, aquellas dudas de adolescentes desaparecieron con el tiempo y ahora sólo quedaba el deseo de una vida al lado del otro. Las personas cambian, el tiempo apremia y la vida da segundas oportunidades; había llegado el momento de permanecer juntos, de amarse sin temores y de vivir la vida que siempre desearon desde que ambos eran jóvenes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ya empezó el AoKiMonth! Yeaaaaah~ Creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo bonito de ellos (?)
> 
> Vamos a disfrutar. 
> 
> *Mono no aware hace referencia a la sensibilidad o capacidad de sorprenderse o conmoverse, de sentir cierta melancolía o cierta tristeza ante lo efímero, ante la vida y el amor.


End file.
